


Alas, Earwax

by lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard makes a discovery about Jim's personal hygiene habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alas, Earwax

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this one came from. But it did help me distract myself at work today. :)

Jim ran his hands down Leonard's back, groaning as the tender skin of his neck was sucked. "Bones," he gasped, tilting his head to give Leonard more room.

"Yeah Jim?" Leonard teased, breath ghosting across the skin he'd just made extremely sensitive.

"Fuck," Jim breathed, Leonard having nipped.

Smiling into Jim's skin, Leonard reached down and gave Jim's erection a stroke. "Soon," he promised. "But first, more teasin'." Jim's earlobe was given a lick before he sucked it into his mouth. "Hope that isn't going to be a problem."

"No, not at all," Jim said, his back arching as Leonard's tongue moved to inside his ear. "Wait, Bones where are you--"

Leonard had pulled back, a glare on his face. "Jim, tell me you don't use your sonic wand on your inner ears."

"What the hell, Bones," Jim said. "I'm naked, you've got me horny as hell, and you're asking me about how I clean my ears?"

Arms crossed now, Leonard stared. "You have absolutely no wax in there. None."

"And your mouth probably appreciates that fact right now, considering your tongue was just in there," Jim said. "What's your point?"

"My point," Leonard growled, "is that we have earwax for a reason. It protects our nasal cavities from pollutants, temperature changes, from--"

"Bones, are you seriously yelling at me because I clean my ears? Something I do in case a sexual partner licks there? Like you apparently enjoy doing?"

Silently, Leonard stood, reaching down to pull his boxers up off the floor.

"Bones."

No response.

"Leonard!" Jim's captain voice echoed slightly off the walls of his quarters.

"Jim," Leonard snapped back, his boxers now back on.

"You're going to seriously walk out of here over my apparently too-clean ears?"

"No, Jim," Leonard said, "I'm going to walk out over the fact that you can't even do something so basic to protect yourself as to let your body keep its natural defenses. If you won't even try to protect yourself, I have no idea how the hell I'm supposed to."

Jim got up and stood in front of Leonard, reaching out to grab both of his arms. "If I promise that I'll let my ears get as waxy as possible, will that make you happy?"

"Do you even realize--"

"Shut up, Bones," Jim said. "I wasn't finished. I get it, okay? I get that you want me to stay safe. But I can't promise that. I can't give you the white picket fence and the safe life you would have had with Jocelyn. I can't do that and still be me. I can't put my crew into situations that I won't face myself."

Leonard shook his head, "I tried that life, remember? It didn't work out so well."

"And it'd be even worse if you tried it with me," Jim said with a chuckle. "But I promise that from here on out, I'll do what I can to keep myself safe. Even if that means you'll get mouths full of earwax."

"Incorrigible--"

This time, Jim was the one to take off Leonard's boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on dreamwidth [ here on November 24, 2011.](http://lauriegilbert.dreamwidth.org/368382.html?mode=reply)


End file.
